


Nightmares and hot chocolate

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Loving a God [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Good Loki (Marvel), Hot Chocolate, Light Angst, Married Couple, Nightmares, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Out of Character, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: You have a terrible nightmare, but your husband is there to comfort you





	Nightmares and hot chocolate

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

You shot up in bed with a loud scream as you woke up from your nightmare. Your sudden movement made the previously sleeping man next to you fall off the bed by accident. He immediately got up again. "My love? What's wrong?" He asked, quickly pulling you into his arms. You quickly clung to him, starting to cry. Loki held you as tightly as he could. He didn't know what you had dreamed, but it didn't matter. 

All that mattered was that it had upset you and that kicked his protective instincts into gear. He gently soothed you, rocking you back and forth. "I was all alone." He heard you whisper and quickly shushed you. "Sshh. I'm here, my darling. I'm here. You're not alone." He whispered, kissing your temple. You took a shuddering breath and pulled him even closer, listening to his heartbeat to convince yourself that he was right there with you. 

Getting an idea, Loki gently turned on the light a bit and snapped his fingers, two cups of hot chocolate appearing right in front of you, hovering in the air. You showed a minuscule smile and took your cup, the drink sloshing in your still trembling hands. Loki slowly rubbed your back as you carefully took your first sip. By the time that your cup was empty, you had finally managed to calm down a bit.

You knew that Loki was concerned about you, but he didn't push and you were thankful for that. You took deep breaths and listened to your husband's heartbeat and the sound of the ocean on the other side of the dunes. You were in your home on the island and your heart still did a little leap at the fact that the beautiful beach home was completely yours, horses included. 

Things had actually been pretty calm for now, giving you some very rare time off to relax. You loved riding on the beach or through the shallow water just off the beach. You also went to the beach without your horses and just swam in the warm water and relaxed on the beach. No one to disturb you as you took a few days to yourself. Unfortunately, this night seemed to be a whole different thing altogether. You felt Loki kiss the top of your head 

"What did you dream about, my love?" Loki finally asked and you sighed. "That Thanos came to earth for the infinity stones." You finally answered and winced at feeling your husband flinch at your words. "He succeeded and snapped his fingers, wiping out half of the existence in the universe. Bucky, Sam, Wanda. They were all gone. Five years after that, we managed to reverse his actions, but Nat and dad lost their lives in the process. I had lost almost everyone." You whispered, tears once again appearing in your eyes and rolling down.

Loki immediately pulled you closer, making the empty cups disappear. "Sshh. It's alright, Y/N. Your father and Ms Romanov are just fine." He told you, before suddenly frowning. "Where was I?" He asked, not really sure if he wanted to know. You took a deep breath. "You, I and Thor had to go to Asgard to stop your older, unknown sister fron taking over. We succeeded, but on the way back, we came across the titan's ship." You told him. 

You looked up to him. "He killed you by choking you to death." You whispered, starting to cry again. Loki immediately pulled you closer and rocked you back-and-forth once more. Seeing that you had trouble calming down, he went over to plan B. He grabbed his phone and called a specific number. You perked up at hearing Tony's voice. _"Reindeer Games? What are you doing awake? It's the middle of the night."_ He said, frowning at the facetime call. 

"I do believe that's the pot calling the kettle black, Tony." Your husband's deadpan reply made you let out a little giggle, before Loki explained about your nightmare, showing him your upset face. Tony immediately became serious. _"Hey, squirt. I'm here and so is Loki. As alive and energetic as we ever were."_ He said in a soft voice that he only saved for you, Pepper and a young man named Peter Parker. You gave a small nod 

Your dad suddenly got an idea. _"Hang on. I'm pretty sure that little orphan Annie is still awake too as she has a mission in a few hours."_ He said, visibly getting up and out of what you presumed was his lab. Loki rolled your eyes. "How she hasn't killed you yet because of that nickname is beyond me." He said, making you smile. _"I'm just too awesome to kill."_ Tony replied, making you giggle again. 

At the other side of the line, Tony smiled at hearing you giggle, before knocking on Natasha's door. The spy raised an eyebrow at seeing him. "Tony, it's the middle of the night." She commented and the billionaire nodded. "I know, but Reindeer Games just called me and told me that Y/N had a nightmare in which we and Loki died." He replied, holding up the phone. This was enough for Natasha's "big sister" instincts to kick in. 

"Give me that." She muttered, grabbing the phone and seeing you. You smiled at her with tears still visible in your eyes. "Hey Nat." You croaked and she smiled back at you. "Hey Y/N. Good to see your face again." She said lightly, making you laugh. "You too." You replied, feeling yourself calm down at seeing her and your dad were alive and feeling Loki wrap his arms around you, leaning against his chest.

You talked for a while, before you felt calm again at knowing that the people you cared about were all safe and sound. You told them to go to sleep and they laughed, before promising to do so. You finally hung up on them and snuggled closer to Loki. "Can I have another cup of hot chocolate?" You asked and he chuckled, snapping his fingers again to conjure up another cup of the warm liquid. 

You drank it and smiled up at your loving husband with a brown moustache on your lip. "Look, I'm Tony stark." You said, lowering your voice and making your husband laugh, although you could see that he was still worried about you. You leaned against him and took a deep breath. You felt Loki rest his chin on the top of your head. "You want to try to go back to sleep?" He asked softly, once you were done. You simply sighed in answer.

"I don't know." You muttered honestly He nodded in understanding. "Let's at the very least lie back down." He muttered and you nodded. He gently lied down and pulled you with him. You rested your head on his chest, tightly clutching his T-shirt and feeling him stroke your hair. "Y/N, I want you to know that I will never leave you. I love you so much and I will always protect you and keep you safe." He whispered. "Even if it means leaving me behind?" You asked.

Loki had no idea how to answer that. "I would keep a clone with you." He finally replied, making you giggle. He smiled and buried his nose in your hair, breathing in your scent. He would not leave you behind. Even if he had to fake his death over a thousand times, he would always come back to you. "Loki." You whispered, making him look at you. "Yes, my love?" He asked. "Would you sing for me?" You asked and he smiled. "Of course." He whispered, already knowing the perfect song.

_I found a love for me_

_Darling just dive right in_

_And follow my lead_

_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my girl, I'll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And she looks perfect_

_I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_

You smiled at the secret sap that you had married. You closed your eyes, listening to your husband's heartbeat and singing voice, feeling him stroke your hair. He was safe and he was right there with you. Everyone was safe and alive: Loki, Nat, Tony. They were all okay. Repeating this in your head, you made yourself comfortable and closed your eyes, finally falling asleep. Loki followed your example not long after. 

The next morning, you woke up in the arms of your husband and feeling his chest go up and down with every breath. You carefully looked up and saw that he was still asleep. Not wanting to sleep again, but not wanting to get up yet either, you slowly traced the muscles of his arm with feather light touches. After several seconds, you stopped and you immediately heard Loki groan in protest."Don't stop." He muttered and you chuckled. "Good morning to you too." You replied, looking up and kissing him.

He smiled at you. "Good morning, my love. How are you feeling?" He asked softly, looking at you in concern. "I feel better now. Thank you." You replied and he kissed your forehead. You closed your eyes again, not falling asleep this time, but just enjoying the moment while you could. Loki followed your example as he carded his fingers through your hair, the action calming the both of you. After several minutes, you grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

You immediately regretted the action as it showed you the latest disaster, just before both your phones rang to call you in. You sighed and looked up at your husband. "Duty calls." You muttered and he sighed, before you both got up to get ready for the fight. Once you were ready, you walked into Loki's arms and he teleported both to the tower. This was your life and you wouldn't want it any other way

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
